Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell is a young female, twelve year-old First Generation Dragon Slayer, a former member of the Cait Shelter Guild, and a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She is the foster daughter of Grandeeney, and girlfriend of Romeo Conbolt. Upon her arrival in the New World, she joins the Straw Hat Pirates for the next eighteen months. Her bounty is 45,000,000 Beli. Profile and Stats Name: Wendy Marvell Alias: Sky Sorceress Origin: Fairy Tail Age: 12 Classification: Human, First Generation Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail Mage Gender: Female Height: 144 cm (4'8½") Weight: 28 kg (62 lbs) Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Blue Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Unison Raid, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Reflexes, Great Magic Power Class: A-Class Attack Potency: Large Building level, City Block level with Shattering Light: Sky Drill; higher with Arms, Ile Arms or Deus Eques Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reaction speed/reflexes, higher with Vernier or Ile Vernier Lifting Strength: Likely Above Average Human Striking Strength: Class KJ, higher with Arms or Ile Arms Durability: City Block level, higher with Armor, Ile Armor or Deus Corona Stamina: Enhanced Human Range: Several Dozen Meters with Ranged Attacks Intelligence: Average Background Appearance Wendy is a petite young girl with fair skin, brown eyes and long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, which she usually wears in pigtails held together by two animal ear-like attachments and two strands of hair framing her face which reach down to her chest. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. Wendy's light-blue guild stamp is located on her right shoulder. Wendy generally wears a green, sleeveless flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top with three different colors (the top triangle is light-blue, the middle is light-green, and the bottom triangle is light-yellow with white lining) and a crossing pattern around the rest of the dress held by a small yellow ring connecting the top of her dress around her neck, exposing her upper back. She wears a yellow thick band around each of her biceps and a pair of red, ankle-tied sandals at her feet. Personality Wendy is a very shy and polite girl. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance (e.g., the sizes of her breasts), however Wendy has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic", and can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild, crew or her friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. Wendy harbors romantic feelings for Romeo Conbolt, the only adolescent Mage of her age within the guild, whom she liked since childhood before she was sealed away on Tenrou Island alongside the Tenrou Team for seven years. Like Romeo, she brushes off any interest pointed towards her by her female guildmates and tries to deny any romance towards him, but ironically, it just wants her to admit it even more. Plot Powers and Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power, defense power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. *'Sky Dragon's Roar': An air version of the standard Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Chelia's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. She can also combine this attack with her healing properties to counter an attack, heal the target, and, for example, restoring lost memories as she did with Erigor's. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim, and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy first used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. (Unnamed) *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack': This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This spell is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Sky Dragon's Claw': Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang': Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. *'Sky Dragon's Wave Wind': Wendy swings her hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful, blue-green tornado. *'Supportive Spells': **'Troia': A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu and Gajeel's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless. **'Vernier': A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER…". ***'Ile Vernier': By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. **'Arms': After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS..". ***'Ile Arms': By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. **'Armor': A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. ***'Ile Armor': By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. **'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise': By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic or bad status effect abilities used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. ***'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise': A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. **'Deus Corona': By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. **'Deus Eques': By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': Through the aid of Porlyusica, Wendy was able to learn two secret arts that her foster Dragon mother, Grandeeney, failed to teach to her. **'Shattering Light: Sky Drill': A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. **'Milky Way': It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialize souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Wendy has shown to be able to combine her Magic with Lucy's creating powerful spells, such as combining the destructive power of her Sky Dragon's Roar and Scorpio's Sand Buster for more devastating effects. She can also combine her Magic with Romeo's own Rainbow Fire Magic for a variety of combo attacks. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite preferring to avoid combat, and especially close-range confrontations, Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Chelia Blendy's, whom Wendy engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games Tournament. Enhanced Durability: Wendy possesses good physical resilience. She was shown being struck by a God Slayer Magic attack while taking little damage and was able to counter-attack immediately. Wendy also engaged Chelia using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they used Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic respectively to bolster their blows. By the battle's conclusion, Wendy had only sustained moderate injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Wendy, despite her frail build, possesses great physical stamina. She has been shown, various times, using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells in quick succession, showing little to no fatigue afterwards, best exemplified throughout her battle with Chelia during the Grand Magic Games. Wendy used powerful techniques, sustaining multiple injuries after each successive attack, while still mustering the strength to perform a Sky Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, and, in the end, still having the strength to draw with said opponent, if only through hand-to-hand combat. Enhanced Smell: Wendy, like all Dragon Slayers, has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, as she demonstrated with Jellal and Porlyusica. Enhanced Reflexes: Great Magic Power: Despite her age, Wendy possesses a larger amount of Magic Power than average children would show. However, her Magic Power really shows through in battle; proving to be capable of releasing multiple, mid to high-level Sky Dragon Slayer spells and still have Magic Power left over. Her Magic Power is teal in color. Weaknesses *Gets extreme motion sickness when riding on transportation. *Eating polluted air will make her feel ill. *Shes not the biggest fan of sour foods *Shes clumsy from time to time Relationships Grandeeney Carla Natsu Dragneel Happy Lucy Heartfilia her fuck buddy Gray Fullbuster Erza Scarlet Gajeel Redfox Juvia Lockser Romeo Conbolt Usopp Tony Tony Chopper Monkey D. Aika Kumi Cana Alberona Jellal Fernandes Jellal Faust/Mystogan Doranbolt Battles * Trivia *Wendy's name started while she was set to be the Water Dragon Slayer, starting with the kanji for water "水", to the Japanese word for Wednesday "水曜日", to the rōmaji of Wednesday in English, to Wendy. *Wendy's favorite foods are cookies, candy and grapes. *Wendy dislikes Umeboshi (pickled plums) to an extent where she can be influenced at the sight of others eating them. *Wendy bathes every day. *Wendy typically sleeps at 8:45 P.M. and wakes up at 6:45 A.M. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Members of Team Natsu Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Lost Magic Users Category:A-Class Category:Fairy Tail Characters